Talk:APC
Handling line I have made an experiment : I put the handling line named "SWAT" (in GTA IV) with another vehicle to show the way the handling is. And that vehicle was rather fast. So I've compared this handling line with some other lines, and I've discovered that the most resembling line was the Ambulance. Could a tank only weigh 2500 kgs ? Was that "SWAT" meant to be a SWAT Van ??--Loadingue 17:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it's a small SWAT truck based on an ambulance/box truck chassis, just typing "swat truck" on Google Images gets a few.--Thescarydude 17:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::So you're ageeing that "SWAT" is not referring to a tank ?--Loadingue 18:01, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::If what you say is true, yes.--Thescarydude 20:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is, so I'm going to remove the "Grand Theft Auto IV" section.--Loadingue 13:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Replace pictures I think, when someone got time, should replace the pictures of the APC, they rip-off from other sides and bad quaility, unfortunately I have the PS3 version of TBoGT. Error in first paragraph The first paragraph states that the APC is "the first appearance of an armored land vehicle since Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas." This is incorrect because the Rhino appeared in LCS and VCS. Unless that sentence is referring to the SWAT Tank in GTASA, the statement is wrong. -- Rickissocool5 19:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It could be more likely to be refering to the SWAT Tank, as a tank isn't strickly speaking a APC. VladdyBoy, Sept 15 2010 What the APC is based off. I also believed the APC was based off a Cadillac Gage Commando variant, but with further research it's really based off the Soviet BRDM-2. It may still have some design characteristics from the Cadillac Gage Commando, but it definately resembles the BRDM-2 much more. Both vehicles are actually quite similar. -- User:CryptReaperDorian2 Id say that the APC was based on the Cadillac Gage Commando if you look closely you can see that the Cadillac Gage Commando has a small hatch like the APC at the back and it has that angled bent at the back as well as the large cannon on top'SOLID KEn 10:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC)' 'Cheat' Does the cheat work on the original version of GTA 4 - Matt98 18:41 11 July 2010 No,becaues there are no APC files in the Game Hilariosity First of all, the LCPD is full of extremely cold-blooded men, seeing as the police chatter says "Suspect is moving north/south/east/west in a black APC." as if shit like that would happen every other day. The radio operator sounds almost bored! To the point; if you're having a dull moment, drive to a Drug Wars starting point and wait for Henrique and Armando drive to you in their Cavalcade. Next, jump out of the Cavalcade and spawn an APC. Block one of the doors with something (e.g. a car) and get in through the other one. Drive away without letting either of the guys in and soon you will be followed by two more APCs, one driven by H, the other by A. They will generally make a huge mess thanks to their somewhat reckless driving style. On the PC, set the traffic density to 100 for a hilarious destruction derby. M0RGION 21:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Storing An APC Is there any way to store an APC properly on your parking spaces without it disappearing when you leave the area or when you save the game at your safehouse? Mr. T., That's Me (talk) 23:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So-called GTA V APC I'm well aware that GTA V features various code to suggest the APC was in the game, but the whole "seen burning in the Official Trailer" statement has to be wrong: Forgive me if I'm wrong, but that's a Rhino Tank. The way the tail lifts up and goes back in matches the rear tracks, and then the rear of the turret. Monk Talk 21:46, February 9, 2017 (UTC) How do you reload the APC with SAM battery in GTA Online? Or does it mean you bring it back to the garage and drive out again? --XXLVenom998''' (Surprise me!) 21:13, November 30, 2017 (UTC)